Darkness and Light
by Eponinexoxo
Summary: There was not one survivor on the fateful night in Godric's Hollow, but two. The survival of the Potter twins would forever change the wizarding world, and together they would be unstoppable. Unfortunately, that would never happen, because Georgina Potter is evil.


The burning sensation of her lightening bolt scar jarred her from her already restless sleep, causing her to ungracefully knock over the lamp at her bedside.

"Bloody hell Georgina, can you please go 24 hours without destroying something? I know you Slytherins find pleasure in it, but some of us are trying to sleep at four in the morning," Georgina can practically feel the annoyance in Weasley's voice, and waits for the inevitable complaints of Harry and Granger. The current rooming arrangements were less than pleasant for the group, but her brother, Ron and Hermione wanted to all stay in one room, and somehow Georgina got stuck with them as well until school began. Thankfully, that would be tomorrow, and Georgina would no longer have to share with the "golden trio," a completely ridiculous term some Gryffindor created in first year. Four years later, the term still stick.

"So sorry my extreme physical pain has awoken you from your slumber," Georgina mumbles, glaring in the direction of the red hair.

"Have you tried researching some of the symptoms you have been experiencing? I believe you could possibly find something that could be of use in the library," Hermione adds, in an attempt to help in the only way she knows how. "Perhaps there is a potion that could help with the pain or insomnia."

Resisting the urge to snap at the other girl, Georgina bites her tongue, quite literally. As if she hadn't attempted to find something, anything, to help her. Shockingly, the library has yet to have a self help book on what to do when an evil wizard murders your parents and then give you a scar that hurts like hell at the most inconvenient of times.

"Let's talk about this in the morning, we will need our sleep for tomorrow," Harry suggests. Ron and Hermione nod in agreement, and Georgina says nothing, staring at the ceiling above her. Long after the others are asleep, she continues staring, wondering what the new school year would bring for her.

Georgina did not even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt Hermione gently shaking her shoulder, telling her they would be leaving for the train station in an hour. She quickly scrambled to get ready, shoving the last of her school supplies in her trunk. After a quick shower, she moved to examine her appearance in the mirror. Unlike Harry, she did not receive her mother's eyes as everyone liked to tell him, but instead had dark brown eyes, compared to her twin's green eyes. She strongly disliked them, considering they clashed with her blonde hair, which she attempted to tame into straight locks. After a few minutes battling with her brush, her hair was still in messy, wavy tangles, with random bits straightened where she slept on them. The only physical trait her and Harry shared, besides the obvious lightening bolt scar on their foreheads, was the inability to have a manageable head of hair. After pulling on a muggle outfit of leggings and an oversized sweater, Georgina swiped on mascara and concealer to hide the black circles under her eyes, hiding the effects of many sleepless nights.

After arriving to the train station after many goodbyes, which she had little interest in, reality finally set in. She would be returning to Hogwarts, and the thought put a smile on her face. After a hellish summer of dementor attacks and quality time with Harry and company, school never sounded better.

"Have you gone completely mad Potter, or are you just smiling for no reason?" Draco's voice made her smile wider, although she hid her grin until she turned to face him. She looked him over, and she had to admit she did rather like what she saw. His bright blonde hair and icy eyes always made him stand out in a crowd. While Harry could never stand him, she always found Malfoy to be perfectly harmless, and dare she say it, good company. The pair had never been particularly close, but being in the same house they did stay in the same social circle.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood, Malfoy?" Georgina banters back, giving him a quick hug. After a summer with her company, seeing any friendly face, even Draco's, was a relief.

"Knowing you for as long as I have, that good mood is most likely at someone else's expense." Malfoy raises an eyebrow at her, his smirk as strong as ever.

"You know me well then, but the expense is yours," with that, Draco's eyes narrow.

"And why would that be?"

"I'm simply ravishingly the look that will be on your face in a moment when Pansy Parkinson ambushes you." Georgina responds, spotting Pansy making a beeline for Draco.

"God help me," Draco mumbles as Pansy quite literally throws herself into Draco. Georgina isn't sure rather to scowl or grin at the sight in front of her. Draco looked as if he was seriously considering shoving her onto the train tracks.

"Oh Draco I've missed you so much! I wrote you all summer but you hardly wrote back!" Pansy practically screamed in his ear, and the look on Draco's face was that of pure mortification. If it weren't Pansy making such an ass of herself, Georgina might have felt bad for how pathetic Parkinson looked. In their group, which consisted of Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, and Draco's minions Crabbe and Goyle when they were needed, and of course Georgina herself, Pansy was the person that everyone secretly, or in Georgina's case not so secretly, hated. She was obnoxious, tacky and desperate, three things no proper Slytherin, or any human being, should be. If it were not for her pureblood status and wealthy family, she would never have gotten the time of day from anyone in their group.

"I was very busy this summer," Draco responded, clearly wanting to change the subject, and fortunately for him, a much needed distraction appeared.

"How long do you think it will take for Snape to give Georgina detention this year? I vote no less than twenty minutes from when we get off the train!" Blaise Zanini ran up to Georgina, throwing an arm around her, and she couldn't help but grin. Of their friends, she was the troublemaker, and Zambini was the one to always keep the mood light. It was a well known fact that Snape couldn't stand either of the Potter twins, and having the joy of him being the head of her house, she had to see him an awful lot, but usually it was in detention. Even when trying to stay out of trouble, it always seemed to find her. If something went wrong, it always seemed to be her fault. Truthfully, most of her issues where usually caused by her brother, and since he was the good sibling, she usually received the blame. It didn't help that Dumbledore practically worshipped the ground Harry walked on, while always keeping a friendly but guarded relationship with Georgina. Regardless, Georgina never allowed herself to be held back by anyone's prejudice against her. When danger appeared, Harry would be the first to run heads first towards it, while she usually took her time to actually think of a plan before taking action. In every triumph of her brother's, it was usually Georgina who was the mastermind of the success, though she never received proper credit. It was always her brother showed in glory, while she simply faded into the background. As much as she hated to admit, she felt immense jealousy towards him, and over the years it intensified at a rapid speed. When Harry was entered into the tournament last year, it took everything in her power not to hex him as he took his place with the other champions.

As Daphne joined the group and rattled on about her summer of travel, Georgina eyed Harry chatting with Ginny Weasley. It was so obvious that she fancied him, how he can be so oblivious is a wonder to Georgina. She continues to let her thoughts wonder until she boards the train, sharing a compartment with Daphne, Blaise, Draco and Pansy.

"And then mum thought it would be such fun to host dinner for the fellow Slytherin families, and I was simply beside myself when I found out you couldn't attend Draco," Pansy literally had not stopped talking from the moment she attached herself to Draco's side on the platform. By this point, Draco didn't even have his eyes open and had stopped responding ages ago, most likely asleep. Of course, not even unconsciousness would stop Pansy from speaking of dinner parties and dress robes. Daphne had a fake smile plastered to her face, and Blaise looked as if he was attempting to do the same, but he was fairly miserably as he looked like he was grimacing.

Georgina take this as an opportune moment to change into her robes. "As exciting as this conversation isn't, we will be arriving soon, and of course as a prefect I simply couldn't be late. Isn't that right, Pansy?" Georgina couldn't help but rub in the fact that she was a prefect, and Parkinson wasn't. Pansy shot death glares at her and she couldn't help but notice Draco smirk beside her. The bloke had apparently been awake the whole time. Like herself, Draco had also been named a prefect. His father would have nothing less of course. To say that Georgina was a bit shocked at being named a prefect was an understatement. She spent nearly as much time in detention as in class, and she was starting to wonder if Snape did it on purpose to punish her. With Pansy still burning a hole in the back of her head, Georgina exited the compartment, only to be knocked to the ground not a second later. "Watch where the hell you're going!" Georgina hissed, not even bothering to look up at who was standing above her. It was probably some twit of a third year, trying to find the bathroom.

"That will be a week's worth of detention, Miss Potter." Georgina groaned in her head, looking up to an extremely pissed off Severus Snape. "I had the hope that this year you would spend less time in detention, and more time on your studies. It appears I was mistaken." With that, Professor Snape turns on his heel, leaving Georgina still on the ground. This was not the start she had been hoping for. Still seething over the detentions, she quickly rushes to change into her robes, admiring the way her prefect badge looked pinned next to the Slytherin emblem. After one more quick glance in the mirror, she heads back to her compartment, with more caution than usual. The last thing she needed would be another run in, literally, with a professor. After she entered the compartment, she went to slide the door behind her. To her annoyance, it wouldn't close for a moment, but then nearly slammed shut not a second later. Naturally, Georgina was suspicious, and realization quickly swept over her. She wasn't in Slytherin for nothing, she had a much better attention for detail and cunning than the average witch. She was rarely wrong in her assumptions, and she was nearly sure Harry snuck in behind her. To confirm her suspicions, she quickly jutted her elbow behind her. A low hiss escaped Harry's lips as his twin's elbow dug into his rib cage. As annoyed as Georgina was that he had followed her into her compartment, she didn't want to do any serious damage at the moment. She was far too tired, and he was not worth the effort, but she was more than willing to have someone else do it for her.

"Oh shit!" Georgina cursed as she "accidentally" tripped, conveniently landing in the lap of Draco Malfoy. She hoped that the roars of laughter from Blaise and Daphne would drown out her words as she quickly leaned her mouth next to Malfoy's ear, "Harry followed me into the compartment under his invisibility cloak, but I don't know why." Draco responded by quickly shoving her off of him, feigning anger.

"Really, Potter? You can practically fly circles around Victor Krum on the field, but are unable to take two steps on your own feet?" Draco smirked through the words, but it quickly turned to a scowl when he saw a flash of Harry Potter's shoe. "Oh look, we've arrived. Hurry out now, we want a good spot at the feast." As she walked with Daphne and Blaise to the carriages, Georgina quickly noticed Draco's a sense. A quick scan of the crowd showed that we twin was also not present, and she had to keep herself from smiling at her own cleverness. She knew Draco wouldn't be able to resist a fight with get brother, especially when he had the upper hand. Now as Harry's sister, Georgina knows she should go back to make sure Harry was in fact still alive, but when Blaise offered her his hand to help her into the carriage, she took it without hesitation. As the carriage quickly took off on the trail to Hogwarts, she didn't so much as look back.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you could not tell this story will be taking place during fifth year, The Order of the Phoenix. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
